There are several reasons that ink-jet printing has become a popular way of recording images on various media Surfaces, particularly paper and photo media substrates. Some of these reasons include low printer noise, capability of high-speed recording, and capability of multi-color recording. Additionally, these advantages can be obtained at a relatively low price to consumers. With respect to ink-jet ink chemistry, the majority of commercial ink-jet inks are water-based. Thus, their constituents are generally water-soluble, as in the case with many dyes, or water dispersible, as in the case with pigments. Furthermore, ink-jet inks often have low viscosity to accommodate high frequency jetting and firing chamber refill processes common to ink-jet architecture.
Attempts to improve ink characteristics such as durability, fade-resistance, shelf-life, drop placement, resolution, viscosity, etc., have included the addition of additives to the ink such as biocides, buffers, latexes, dispersants, inorganic pigments, chelating agents, etc. Continuing in this, it would be desirable to provide methods, inks, and systems that provide improved ink performance.